seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 22
Eien and SwizZz were being escorted to the top deck by Wayne. Several soldiers watched as they past. SwizZz looked to each of them and stuck his tongue out. "Never saw a Time Lord and a Warlock walking to their doom before? Keep ya eyes to ya self!" Eien shook his head. "Most wise not to provoke them." "Eh, I die, they don't get Chiana. Orwell kills who killed me. Simple as that." "True... But they won't kill you slow. They kill you really slow. If I must praise ROGE for something i can't for anyone, it's their innovations in torture. Even I blush at some ideas these sickos make up." SwizZz looks around with a smile. "Well then.. Maybe I could absorb one or two. You think the big man would notice?" "Most likely." "Oh come on, he's always getting freaky with the girls. For all he knows, some if these guys might be dead in their cabins." "You're a very disturbed individual." "Hello pot, my name is kettle." "True, but I'm old. I grown to this. Besides, he won't notice, he will." Eien thumbs to Wayne. "See, he's the worse kind of guy. The type that cares." SwizZz shrugged. "Hey, is there a guy that you don't like? I'm hungry." "You eat people?!" "No, of course not. I absorb people. Sometimes it works as nurishment." "... So you eat people." "Kind of." "Even I don't do that. How can you say i'm bad, cannibal?" "It's not like I kill them. They just live on in my subconscious." "Completely restricted to your will?" "Maybe. Sometimes I black out. Last time that happened, I ended up a pirate. And everything goes downhill from there." "Well, I wonder how that happened. Life is full of consequences. I mean, you have no one to blame but yourself. That road you're going down? Could have easily been avoided." "What, eating that fruit?" "No. It's when you became okay with using it. In a way, even I think the power you have is evil. Tell me one good thing it does for anyone." SwizZz tries to think of an idea... But can't. He has no idea how to use his fruit for anything but selfish gain. "I guess it wasn't meant to be used to help others.. Then again.. I have met a select few that do use their fruit for that purpose, but not even you can judge me Eien. If I remember correctly, you've executed as many people as I have, possibly more. For what? Your own ambitions? For this perfect timeline? Even you must know everything happens for a reason. The perfect timeline you're spouting about is pure nonsense." "That's true... I have had my fair share of blood on my hands. But I'm nothing like you Warlock. You do it for fun. I have a purpose. My timeline will come true. And for all you know, nonsense makes perfect sense." "I've had enough of you really. Wayne... It's wayne right? Is there a place where we can fight one on one? Me and Eien? I'm gonna break his face!!" "Resorting to violence when you're losing an argument? Childish." "You just know I'll win!... One good thing huh? I've absorbed so much knowledge from people, books, plants, animals, even the streets tell tales to me. And that one good thing my powers will do. Is prevent you from ever achieving your goal." "Hmm... So tell me... Did the children tell you that? Did All the absorbed children tell you that?" "You're assumptions prove how clueless you are about me. I've never absorbed a child. The only child in my head.. Is me." "Oh... I don't know. You absorbed so many people... How do we know that isn't true." Eien smirks, and a portal opens. "I would love to destroy you, but I have someone important to meet." He walks through, and SwizZz pouts. "Coward." - Joku made his way to The Time Lords. "When will we be getting started?" "Dawn. Until then, please rest up." "Good. Well, I have to say, I'm glad to have met you all. You're good people, and most importantly, very polite." He hands them all coconuts. "Coconuts for everyone!" Aetas looked at his coconut, like it was a bizarre item. "What is this?" Chrono and Quinn turned to his astonished. "Really? You don't know?" "In my time, I've yet to see a single one of these." "What timeline hell are you in?!" "Uhh... Around 200 years from now. Things get weird." Aetas turned to Joku. "Thank you... But what do I do with it?" Chrono turned to Aetas. "And our Aetas is back." Joku punches the coconut, and it splits in half. "Drink. It's good!" Aetas drinks it, and snaps his finger. "Gonjo! This is gonjo! I love Gonjo!" Everyone stares at Aetas. "Things get weird." "The future gets messed up... Not as much as Chrono, but is weird." Quinn stated. Chrono turned to him with a scowl. "Oh? I'm messed up huh?!" "Yeah... You're pretty much the weirdest time lord." "That's not true! Aetas back me up here!" Aetas was swaying side to side with a goofy smile. "Gonjo! Gonjo! Gonjo!" He sang. "Ahh, childhood... Huh? Oh Chrono you're the weirdest one of us." Quinn brushed off his hands. "It's settled. Two to one, Chrono you're weird." "DAMMIT! I'M NOT WEIRD! I AM THE KING OF TIME!" A portal opens, and Milk Chrono comes through, with a cradle. It has a sleeping baby in it, and Milk Chrono is smiling. "Come on sweety, it... Oh, I thought this was a different time line. Hey, Gonjo! Can my baby have some? He loves it." Quinn pointed to Milk Chrono. "This is what I mean. You're the only one that has two separate timelines... And frankly.. The 2nd timeline Chrono is a lot better." Quinn hands Milk Chrono his coconut. "Here you go better Chrono." Chrono sat down depressed. "I'm not weird. I'm awesome." He pouted. "Oh, I remember being like that. I was so emo, and douchey. The gang hated me." "The gang?" "Yeah all our friends. The gear pirates, the Attack pirates, The Beta pirates..." "BETA PIRATES?!" "Yeah. Beta even hosted the bachelor party. Geez, it was legen... Wait for it... Dary! Man, the gang is awesome. I should call them and invite them over for a game of shoots and ladders! It'd be great!" Chrono lowered. "I've turned into a pansy... So how come you still exist?! I've avoided getting milk for the last few months!" "Huh? I guess I'm bound to happen." Chrono looked to the sky. "What is life?" "My babies." Milk Chrono stated. "They're so adorable!" "RAAAAAAAAGE!" "course, since I became a stay at home dad, I've become a lot stronger." "How the hell does that work?!" "Easy, I have more time to focus. Instead of being distracted by piratey activities. Ooh they're mother is a saint." Milk Chrono starts blushing. "She... She was so careful with me... I was so inexperienced, and she taught me so many naughty things... IT JUST MADE ME SO HAPPY WHEN I LEARNED MY FIRST MADE A SWEETY PIE LIKE MY DAUGHTER!" Chrono rolled his eyes. "Seriously, who are you? Why do you have my face? Why do you have my name?" Milk Chrono patted Chrono on his head. "I'm the you, you'll be. And believe me, you won't be happier than I am." Chrono took a deep breath. "Yeah I don't believe you." "Oh well. One day you'll understand." The baby starts crying, and Chrono grabs him. "Sorry sweetie, I know, old grumpy me is boring. I'll take you to Tack land!" "Tack land?" "You'll find out." Milk Chrono opens a portal, and jumps in. Quinn and Aetas turned to Chrono with blank and depressed expressions. "Why can't you be more like that Chrono?" They said in unison. "Because I'm not that Chrono!!" Chrono snapped. "Don't bring it up again!!" Aetas looked away. "Don't tell me what to do." - Xander and his mercenarys had black suits on, and sunglasses. Justin held a trumped, and Boris had a trombone. Carla had a bas, and Talon had drums. "Bring us Chiana... It's time to go." Arion nodded. "But before we do. Raion, Aoiki! Take the plate to Edwin. Now." The two disappeared for a moment, only to reappear a second later, sweating and out of breath. Aoiki gave a thumbs up. "Seriously, how many soldiers does Orwell have? I ran through so many people." Arion walked Chiana to Xander. "It's time to go home now." He said calmly and softly. "I'm sure Orwell misses you." Chiana smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." Arion handed her off to Xander and gave him a death stare. Xander quivered and stepped back. "Mess this up in the slightest, and Orwell won't be the only one you'll need to fear. Understand?" Arion threatened. He flashed a smile at Chiana then gave Xander another death stare. Kent walked over to Arion. "So, what're we gonna do if he fails?" "I don't know. We'll make it up as we go." "Nonsense is how I roll." Xander laughed a little. "Don't worry, this plan is fool proof." "I'm sorry, but I must take her back." Fisker is behind Xander, and rips Xander's head of. Xander turns into paper, and backs up. Arion looks surprised, and snarls. "OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Kent waved. "It's fish!" "Fisker." Fisker corrected. "Oh no, I said that because-" "BASTARD!!!" Airi shouted. "Yeah, I said it because of her." Kent nodded. "Well then... She was bound to recognize your voice." Airi landed between Kent and Fisker with her swords drawn. "And here she is." "What the hell Fisker?!" "Easy. She's the wife of my boss. I don't trust you with her... I don't trust anyone here. I'm taking her back." Kent cracked his knuckles. "Well then, you'll have to go down then." Kent leaps at Fisker, turning his arm into a gear arm. Fisker blocks the attack, and uses his tail to slam Kent out of the cave. Fisker shrugged. "That was easy. Now Airi! Be a good girl and let me pet your ears." Airi's eye twitched. "He didn't have to do that.... I'm angry enough." "Huh?" Kent jumped back down. "Oww, that tail isn't a joke." Kent popped his neck. "Oops... I came back too early." Kent jumped back out. Airi turned to where Kent once stood and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kick his ass when we get home.." Airi held her sword up to Fisker and growled. "But first.. I want my revenge." She slashed her blade, cutting across. Fisker and sending him into the walls of the cave. Rosa rolled her eyes. "I waste hours on this cave and no one cares." She pulled a book out her pocket. "Go ahead, destroy it. I don't care anymore." Fisker grabbed a rock, and threw it. Airi cut it, and was distracted when Fisker grabbed Chiana. He stomped the ground, sending a. Large rock towards Airi. Airi cut it up, and saw Fisker was gone. "Oh no..." Kent walked in and took a deep breath. "Well... We all know who to blame for that... Dammit Xander!" Airi turned to. Xander. "Dammit Xander!" "Dammit Xander!!" Arion barked. Xander saw everyone, and snarled. "BULLSHIT! KENT, YOU WERE OUTSIDE, PLUS, ARION, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! LASTLY, AIRI, ROCKS?! ROCKS?!" "WHAT ABOUT YOUR MERCS?!" Xander face faulted, and turned around. They were all staring at Xander. Justin coughed. "We got nothing." "DAMN IT! WE'RE SCREWED! ORWELL WILL KILL US... UNLESS WE KILL FISKER FIRST!" Kent turned around and stared out the cave. His hair turned pure white and his clothes turned black. "Shadow Gear: Activated." In a flash, he was gone. Xander scratched his cheek. "That could work." - Fisker was running through the forest. "No worries Chiana, we're going home." He stopped as Kent was standing against a tree waiting for him. "How did you do that?" "Shadow Gear. I created it to mimic Aoiki's speed. Soo.. In a sentence, I'm fast as shit." Kent dodged various strikes of Fisker's tail before he caught it against his side. "Hey! Drop the lady, we can't have her getting hurt in our little squabble can we?" "You're right.. Orwell will have my head!" Fisker dropped Chiana. "Okay let's get- Hello?" He looked around to the empty space before him. He reached for Chiana, but she disappeared too. "What just happened?" - Kent was standing before Xander holding Chiana. "Lose her again, I dare you." "You know he'll come back." "I know." Kent disappeared. "Why do they all do that?" - Kent was right behind Fisker, and Fisker swung his tail. Kent dodged it, and Fisker turned to him. "Great... Wait, why am I fighting you?" "Kidnapped Chiana. "Oh yeah!" "And apparently I have to beat you here so you won't be coming back." "You think you can beat me?" "Maybe. I've never fought a dinosaur before. So let's see how dense that armor of yours really is." Kent rushes at Fisker, kicking him. Fisker grabs Kent's leg, and slams him in the ground. Fisker tries to punch Kent, but Kent has a large gear hit Fisker in the chest, causing him to be pushed back. Kent spun to his feet, creating gear fists while doing it. "Rocket Barrage!!" Kent shot off his metal hands towards Fisker, only for more to reemerge back on his hands, only to be shot off again, and again. Fisker dodged the barrage, deflecting some with his tail. He charged forward and swung his tail. Kent enhanced his arms with Haki and blocked the attack, but was still knocked into a tree. Kent sat up and coughed up dirt. "Okay... Not that fast, but tail is unstoppable. Noted." Kent got off the ground and rushed forward. He ducked down to dodge the swipe of the tail and pulled his fist back. "Gia Gia no Mega Hanmā!!" Kent shot forward an extremely bulky fist of metal into Fisker's face, shooting him into a tree behind him. Fisker was hit, and snarled. "So you know Haki... That isn't bad. But not special." Fisker's arm turned black, and he punched the earth. A large slab of earth flew up, and he used his tail to destroy it. Rocks shot out, heading towards Kent. Kent dodged each one, but Fisker rushed at him. Kent created a gear shield, but with one punch, Fisker destroyed it and hit Kent straight on. Kent flew backwards and dug his feet into. The ground to also to a halt. He saw Fisker rushing towards him. Both his arms turned black as he slammed his fists down into the ground. "Gear Quake!" His entire arms turned metallic and started to vibrate, crushing the ground under them both into sand. Fisker slid past Kent and dug his claws into the ground to keep from hitting the trees. "That's.... Not special...." "Why thank you. I didn't think it would work." Kent jumped up. "Gear Sentinel!" Metal wings sprouted from his back and kept him propelled in the air. "Gia Gia no Mini Gun!" Kent merged his hands together into a large rail gun, rapidly shooting Haki infused bullets into Fisker. Frisked was hit, but compelling unhurt by the swarm of bullets. "You call this Pain? Please." "Alright then, GIA GIA NO RAGING THUNDER AXE!" Kent's arms turned into a large axe. It span and span, until sparks flew from it, and it became electrified. Kent swung the axe, and cut Fisker straight in the chest, sending 5 million volts of electricity. Fisker screamed in pain, but swung his tail, and hit Kent in the chest, causing Kent to have two of his ribs broken. Kent fell out the sky and into the tree. He held on his side and created a metal plate over the pain. Fisker was breathing heavily, getting over the shock. "What was that?" Kent jumped down from the tree. "A raging thunder axe. I got a lot more though." Kent jumped backwards and crouched down. "Gia Gia no WHITE LION!!" Kent shot forward, dragging his fists behind him. With one hard stop, he thrusted them both into Fisker's gut, creating a small shockwave, imploding some organs, and blasting him backwards. Fikser hit a tree, and he swung his tail. Kent was hit by it, and it broke of one his arms. "DAMN IT, I USE THAT FOR PUNCHING PEOPLE!" "That's why I broke it!" "... Clever girl." "That is neither clever, or girly." "Clever girl." "Stop it!" "Shadow Gear." "Shadow Gear?" "Shadow Gear." Kent grew a metal mask over his mouth and his hair faded to white as he charged forward, pounding Fisker with his one good arm. Kent jumped back to dodge Fisker's tail. "Gia Gia no Rokketo Goliath!!" Two large rocket launchers formed on Kent's shoulders and shot off hundreds of missiles into Fisker. Kent kept stepping backwards until he was far out of Fisker's reach. "You awake?" Fisker cut down a tree nearby that fell over to Kent, who punched in half, only to be punched back by Fisker. Kent slid back, trying to hold his ground. "Yeah I'm awake." "Well then, now you can see this. GIA GIA NO HAMMER KING!" A giant hammer sprung from Kent's arms, growing more then 10x his size. The hammer soon grown spikes on the end, and Kent slammed it down. Fisker used his strength to block the attack, but the spikes still pierced his skin. "GIA GIA NO SICKLE OF THE GODS!" Kent sent his leg out, causing it to become a large sickle, and it cut across Fisker's chest. Kent pulled the hammer back and slung it from the side, knocking Fisker into several trees until they built up. When the hammer disappeared, Fisker laid in his own dent until he fell to the ground, twitching severely. "Is that.. All you got?.." "Not really. I could always hit you with the War God's Hammer. And believe me, that one would hurt." Fisker struggled to his feet. "I can take it!" Kent shook his head. "I can't do it. It'll blow our cover. So instead." Kent dashed forward, creating a trail of gears with each step, making his hands larger. "MEGATON IMPACT!!" Kent pulled his fist forward and incased them in Haki, as they slammed into Fisker knocking him unconscious. Fisker hit the ground, and was unconscious. "Yes! Eat that!" Fisker's tail slammed not the rounds, and Fisker awoke. "Wait... I knocked you down!" "You did. I was unconscious." "Then how are you awake?!" "Easy. I have awakened my devil fruit." "... Awake what?" Fisker swung his tail, and it crashed into Kent. "That.. Makes no sense.." Kent growled. "I guess I have to do it.." Kent stood tall and metal started to surround him, creating a large bulky giant out of gears. It towered over the trees and looked down to Fisker. Kent let out a deafening mechanical roar and created a giant mallet. "Gia Gia no THORS HAMMER!!" The giant slammed the hammer down, crushing Fisker into the ground, and blowing away everything nearby. Fisker was unconscious again, but suddenly awoke. "Dang it... I get weaker every single time... Unless." Fisker grabbed a candy bar, and ate it. With the wrapper on. "Now, I feel pumped!" Kent stared down at Fisker. Thoughts of various conquests against past enemies filled his head. "Now I know how every single one of them feels." "Well, I have fought many people. I had to grow strong to fight people like you." "Wait... No..." "Kent... I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" "No... YOU'RE THE UNDERDOG!" "LET'S END THIS KENT!" "NO!! THAT'S MY LINE!!" Kent jumped out of his giant and into the sky above. He shot his hand up. "Gia Gia no JUPITER CANNON!!!" His hand turned into a giant lightning rod, attracting as much electricity as possible before he shot off a gigantic ball towards the ground. Fisker held out his hands as the electrical ball crushed the trees above. Static electricity flowed violently in the area as the ball and Fisker connected. Fisker was pushed back, and gritted his teeth. He took a step forward, and threw the attack back at Kent. "Aww man... I probably would have done that too..." The ball hits Kent, and Kent is electrocuted. "I now know how Akatsuki felt." Kent started to drop from the sky. "But I refuse to lose!! GIA GIA NO WAR GOD'S HAMMER!!" Kent extended his arm, his fist turned an enormous war hammer as he punched the ground, knocking Fisker deep underground, shaking the island. - Orwell was sitting on his throne before he felt the small tremor. He looked out the window and saw the dust cloud high above the trees. "That's where they're hiding!! RONAN!! Grab the other Titan Overlords! We're leaving NOW!!" Edwin stopped Ronan. "No need. I'll go. I've been wanting to see Newgate in action for quite some time now." Orwell slams Edwin aside. "I don't care." Orwell takes a step, and is suddenly out of the boat. Kain watches him go, and grabs his axe. "It's hard to keep up with him when he runs." - Arion felt Orwell's power. "Shit.. He's early. EVERYONE!!! THIS IS GOING TO HAOEN SOONER THAN PLANNED!! Xander!! Do your plan! Miracles! Suit up! You're all coming with me! Anyone that can beat the current standard for a commodore, get ready for battle. Anyone who can't, go with Rosa to safety!" Everyone ran in a frenzy, doing as they were instructed. Jericho jumped out the cave. "Dammit Kent. Couldn't you have handled this quietly?" The Gear Pirates looked to Jericho. Rio groaned. "Kent and quiet? Can those two words even be in the same sentence without not in between them?" ".... Oddly enough... No." Freya ran ahead with them, and Tack ran with them. In an instant, Tack felt something. "Wait... Something..." Nicole felt it as well. "I know... Oh shit!" Even Arion began to sweat. "A...what?! This aura... I never felt this blood lust before... Who is this?!" Brog was there, snarling, But also sweating. "Easy... One man. The right hand to Terry, and considered the most evil thing in the marines... If he wasn't a part of us, he'd be in Impel down level six for his body count of over 7 million lives.... Zod." - Kent and Fisker against each other, when they hear footsteps. "La la la... Mary had a little lamb... Little lamb... Little lamb... Mary had a little lamb..." The figure was between Kent and Fisker. It was a 5 foot nothing being in a sheep suit. It had a large smile, Rams on it's head, and had child sneakers. He looked around, and giggled. "Hi! I'm Zod!" Kent turned to Fisker. "Should I be nervous?" Fisker started to shake. "Z-Zod?!" "I guess so.." Kent stared at Zod, feeling the darkness inside of him. "Oh no... Not this again.. The Birds!!! THEYRE BACK!!" Zod turned to Kent, and checked a folder. "Hmm... Kent Newgate! Terry told me NOT to kill you, and he meant it. Well, you live! Hurray! Hurray! You get to see the next sunset! Yay!" Zod throws his file in the air, and grabs Kent's hands. He starts shaking Kent's hands. "Isn't life so great?! Aren't you happy to live?!" "I... Guess." "You guess? Ha! You're hilarious!" Zod falls down, shaking, and he laughs. Kent stares down at him. "He's not really scary..." "Course... Terry never said I couldn't cripple you for life." Suddenly, Kent sees a flash, and takes a step back. He barely dodges a kick from Zod. Zoe's smile grows, and his eyes twinkle. "I suggest running... With your power, you can take 2... Maybe if I feel like it, 3 hits." "Now I'm aggravated. But I blame Fisker. I'm too tired for this shit." Kent stepped back and got in a fighting stance. "I wanna test my luck. It's been three months since I've had this feeling. I better not be too rusty. Gear God: Activate!!" Circuits started to grow along his face but soon retracted. "Too tired for Gear God? That's a first." "I told you to run didn't i?" Zod asked as he punched Kent into a rock. "Gotta remember, I can't kill this one." Kent looked back to Zod, barely able to open his eyes. "Times like this.. I wish I could just use Zeus' Bolt... Fisker you mind helping me out a little?" Fisker was behind Zod, but Zod did a round house kick at Fisker's neck. He instantly broke Fisker's neck, and Fisker fell down. Kent shook his head. "Never mind, it seems like you're busy." Zod picked up Fisker and repeatedly punched him, laughing each time. Occasionally he looked over to Kent with a childish smile. "I may not like him.. But I can't sit back and let it happen." Kent slowly peeled himself out of the rock and walked over to Zod. "HEY MARY'S LITTLE LAMB!!" Zod looked to Kent with anger twinkling in his eyes. "What? Did you forget our deal? You stay out and I don't hurt you.....as much." "Yeah yeah yeah. Well listen here... I'm gonna break you.. Like a chocolate bar.." Zod dropped Fisker and looked to Kent with a malicious smile. "Oh? Is that so?" "Yep. Shadow Gear." Kent instantly transformed and charged forward in a black flash and punched Zod backwards into a few trees. He dashed over to Fisker and put him over his shoulder. "You're a lot heavier than I thought! But we don't have time for this!!" Kent stomped a foot in the ground and was instantly gone. Zod sat up and rubbed his head. "Wowwy! Maybe I underestimated him a little." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh well!" He smiled before turning grim. "They can't hide forever." - Kent plopped in the middle of the panicked cave and pushed Fisker off of him. "Damn he's heavy. No wonder why he's slow." Fantasia picked up Kent but his vest. "Why the hell did you do that move?! Orwell is after us now!!" "Well, I was winning. Then he got back up after I knocked him out twice. And I became all my past enemies at once cause I understood how they felt when I stood back up. So he was the Underdog and I couldn't have that, cause then I would lose. So I hit him with the War God's Hammer. Then he got back up, and this lamb guy showed up out of no where, and broke his neck. So I punched him into some trees and carried him back here." Fantasia looked at Kent bored. "I didn't ask you all that." "Wait... Lamb guy?!" Nicole shivered a little, and looked away. "Shit... He's worse then Orwell... One could at least negotiate with him... Zod will just rip your spine out and laugh the entire time." "I like that idea." Zod is in the cave, and snickers. He looks to Kent, and his grin grows. "I know you... That gear ability? You're THE Kent Newgate. Thought you were Kent JR." "How do you know I'm the original?" "Easy." Zod raises his arm... And gears formed. "You're not the only gear user." Kent laid his head down. "I knew this day would come. I didn't know when... But I'm ready." Kent started to stand up. "Rosa! I need a heal!" Rosa exhaled. "That's gonna take a while. Especially with your injuries." "Dammit... Zod. You win this round!" Kent plopped back onto his back. Chrono looked to Zod. "Hm.. Seems about the right time to let him have some fun.. JOKU!! MARINE!!!" Joku jumped into the cave with his evil smile. "Marine?!" Zod looked to Joku, and grinned. "I know you... Loki, A.K.A Joku, Bounty Name 'The West Plauge'. Worth 400 million Berri... I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF!" The two jumped at each other, leaving the cave along. Kent saw them gone, and blinked. "O...okay..." - Joku had a slasher grin, and felt like exploded. "Joku... Get out. It's my turn." "Okay Loki." Joku blinked... And Loki grinned. "Let's have some fun marine!" Razor blades surrounded Zod, and Zod cackled. "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" - Rosa dragged Kent in a safe place and wrapped him in vines. "Dammit Newgate. Don't be stupid." "It's what I do." Kent laughed and couches up blood. "If it hurts to laugh." "Well sit still. It'll sting a little.... Okay a lot." "Dammit." Kent looked to fighting going on a few meters from him. "I wanna join in before things get super awesome... Plus I wanna show him my gear power!" "Didn't you lose already?" "That doesn't count! I used all my big moves before he showed up! I was already tired." "Well, I don't think you can win." Arion sat down, and thought hard. "That guy's power... I only felt that in the elites... Almost admiral level. He surpassed you Kent... Or, this version of you." "So what about Joku?" "Loki..." "Loki?" "His real name." "How do you know that?" "... Well..." -A few hours ago- "Marines." The Black Ops and some of the Miracles were looming at Joku. "I told you. We're not marines.. They are however." Aoiki stated. "Once a marine, always a marine!" Arion stood up. "No. I'm no longer a marine. I'm Arion, The Emperor. I would like to get to know your name." Joku punched Arion into the wall. "Joku... What did I say?" "I'm sorry Loki... I'll let you kill them." "Wonderful." Loki cracked his neck, and grinned. He saw them, and clapped. "Aw,, more lambs to the slaughter! I wonder how much 'justice' you enforced today. Tell me, how many 'devil children' did you murder today? 100? 200? 300? I bet you can't count how many victims fall to Justice every single second... It's too high." Arion shook his head. "I don't murder. I threaten to murder, but I never go through with it." "Close enough!!" -Present- Arion was looking out to the fight. "Yeah that was a long few minutes. Not even sure what happened to the Black Ops." "So... He beat you?" "Yes... Even during my true form... He not only won... But he held back." "That true form of ours is bullshit." Kent pouted. "You're just mad cause I beat you in it." "Shut up!! So... Is that Loki form his true form?" "Kent, that's... Not wrong... Wait... You're right. That is his true form... So good job. You got something right." "I do that on an occasions." "Yeah I don't believe you." "No one ever does." Arion stood up and walked out. "You give them a reason not to." "Where are you going?" "I'm a little bored. Besides it's been quite a while since I've had my miracles all together. And this time we have 8! Hopefully it'll work out." They hear a loud explosion, and cackling from two psychopaths. "I hope." - Red walked out to everyone with a maniacal grin on his face. "Hey guys.. I'm ready." Atlas looked to Red. "You got your powers back? Otherwise you're useless." "You got your other wing back? Otherwise you're a piece of shit." Red thrusted himself into the air propelled by evil energy. He flipped off in the distance. "IM BACK BITCHES!!" He feels dark energy, and grins. "Aw... I haven't felt a source of pure evil like this... Must be my birthday!" Atlas and the others follow, tired of being ignored. Atlas smiled. "Time for our rematch Hyperion." Leone and Prime rushed across the land in full beast mode. "Newgate... You've embarrassed me for too long. Now is when you die!!" Prime snickered. "How many times has he beat you." "How many teeth do you want me to knock out?!" "I do have a bad tooth, so one." - Zod snickers, and Loki is covered in blood. "I must admit, that last attack was semi serious... You're good. But, I'll still slaughter you!" "I must admit... You're the strongest marine I fought... WHICH MEANS YOUR SCREAMS WILL ONLY BE BETTER!" Arion exhaled. His golden eye changed red as he stepped forward, calling each miracles by their name. "Aoiki! Shin! Raion! Hayaki! Masatoshi! Kaito! Sachiko! We're running Formation 12. Loki is our ally, The lamb is the enemy." Zod clapped happily. "More lamb to the slaughter! Who's first?" Aoiki was in front of Zod. "Me." He said quickly as he knocked Zod into the walls. Sachiko ran over to Loki. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" "I'm fine. It's him that's going to need help." Loki pointed to Aoiki. "He's not strong enough." "Don't worry about him." Sachiko smiled. "He's the fastest thing alive. Add in his devil fruit, and even faster than light." Aoiki ducked down just as Zod jumped out the wall. He landed behind him then looked back. "No one is that fast." Aoiki turned around with blue lightning trailing from his eyes. "I am." He dashed forward, and was instantly pounding Zod before he could react. With each attack Zod tried, Aoiki has avoided it. Zod tried to keep up but couldn't. "I guess it's time to get faster." Zod laughed. "Hmm.. What he call it? Ooh! Shadow Gear!" "HAYAKI!!" Arion barked and Hayaki jumped forward. He slammed the palm of his hand against Zod and jumped backwards, pulling out a small sphere with a picture of a black gear. Zod glared down to Hayaki, before he could attack a barrage of bullets shot into him, Hayaki was snatched away by Aoiki and the miracles stood next to Loki. "Hayaki, that wasn't the goal. This is why you were kicked out." Hayaki popped his neck. "Calm down jackass. I'm just having some fun." Arion exhaled. "Zod, if you want to kill any of us, kill the gray haired one first." Zod looked to Hayaki, and grinned. "Okie dokie!" A large gear spear gutted Hayaki. Raion opened a portal, and sucked Hayaki in. Zod stood up, and cracked his spine. Sachiko winced. "Did he just..." Arion looked a little weirded out. "What the..." Zod snapped himself back. "Now, I got that bad back issue fixed." Zod snapped himself back in position, and opened his mouth. A large tongue came out, slapping Shin. Shin was pushed back, and felt both his arms snap. "That tongue is as big as Loki! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Zod snickered a little. "It's your fault for assuming I'm human." Raion looked disgusted. "I'm more curious to how long that thing is. Shin was on the other side of the cave!" Arion turned to Raion. "Get Hayaki back here. We don't like him but he's needed." "Why?" "As a shield for spears. Fuck him." Arion declared. Zod was in front of Arion. "No no no. We can't have that now can we?" Masatoshi punched Zod backwards, creating a hole in the cave. "I like my meat tenderized." Zod stood up and picked large clumps of dirt out of his fur. "That hurt." He laughed until his expression grew dark. "THAT HURT!!" Zod rushed forward only to be clipped by Kaito. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" "I've been here the whole time." "Not anymore!" Zod punched through Kaito, only for him to fade away. "An illusion?!" "Yep." Raion shouted as he punched Zod upwards. "Kaito is everywhere... Yet no where. It's weird." Zod jumped back down and forced Raion down into the ground. "Whats weird is that you're not dead!" Raion pointed towards Masatoshi as he kicked Zod back into his Zod shaped hole. "It's weird he has that kind of accuracy." Masatoshi rushed toward Zod, and Zod stared straight at Masatoshi. "Gia Gia No... Eternal Spear!" A gear formed on Zod's chest, and twisted itself into a spear. It rushed toward Masatoshi, and Mastaoshi blocked. "TEKKAI GO!" The spear pierced Masatoshi's gut. "Huh... That's new." Arion groaned. "This is why you listen to me. If you all insist on doing what you want. Go ahead." A dark feeling slowly spilled out of Arion. "Sachiko, take care of masatoshi." "That won't be necessary." Kent declared. "A gear user vs a gear user. Let's see who's better!" Zod pushed Mastoshi away and vines wrapped around him. Dragging him away. Along with Shin and Raion. "Boys are so dumb." Rosa stated. "Newgate! If you die, I can't bring you back." Kent waved back. "Death isn't something I would like to experience today." Zod saw the vines, and opened a part of his suit. Giant sickles came out, gearing up the vines. "Those don't look like gears?!" "That's because they aren't. Let's just say I'm different." "That's great. It would be boring if we had the same move set. I wasn't able to do this last time cause I was too tired. Gear God: Activate!" Circuits from both sides of Kent's face stretched into his eyes. Kent created a shield as Zod attacked. The grinding of the saw created white hot sparks they flew in every direction. Before the shield broke, Kent dashed from under it. "Gia Gia no Saturn Saw!" Kent spun around, creating a large ring like sickle that he repeatedly clashed against Zod's saws. He stopped midway and held out his hand. "ZEUS' BOLT!" Kent shot Zod with a high voltage bolt of lightning, electrocuting him. Zod was buzzing, but stomped his foot. He opened his mouth, and a ball of electricity came out. "Ahh, a good buzz." Kent just blinked. "What... The..." "What? I just said I'm not human. Let me say this... I'm literally nothing you have ever faced." Kent blinked. "You are the second person to tell me that." "2nd?" "I fought a demon a few weeks ago." Kent jumped back. "No lightning... Hmm.." Arion patted Kent's back. "Follow my lead. Trust me." Arion stepped to Zod and egged him on and Zod laughed. "Don't laugh at me. Unlike the others I'm not reckless." Arion ran forward and ducked down, avoiding Zod's attack and countering with a high kick and jumping back. "Newgate! Thor's hammer!" "Really?! Here?!" "JUST DO IT!!" Kent grew into a giant mechanical golem and created a large mallet. "THOR'S HAMMER!!" Kent slammed the mallet down on top of Zod, blowing everyone nearby away. Kent jumped out of the golem and it deconstructed itself. "What was the point in that?" "We're attracting attention." "What? Why?" "We can't win on our own, but a certain old man is on his way. You just shown him where we were." "WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT?!!" Zod stood up, and one of his Rams fell off. The ram part was replaced by an arm. It stretched out, being even bigger then Loki. It was green, and had claws for fingers. It exploded, and a new arm came out, the same but more muscular. Kent face faulted. "Scratch that... Never seen Whatever the Hell you are?!" "Aoiki! Vortex!" Arion ordered. Aoiki Ran in circles around Zod, creating a vortex that shot him into the roof of the cave before he stopped next to Kent. "What're we gonna do?" "Well, we wait for Orwell. Zod is stronger then us." "Oh come on, we can...." Zod crashes, and has giant vampire wings on his back, with tentacles surrounding him. His fur is messed up, revealing burned flesh covered up by diamon skin. The entire crew screams. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" "Like, I, said... Not human." "Yeah, I know." Kent stated before jumping onto Zod. "Fuck your wings!" Zod flies around trying to get Kent off his back. "I've rode feistier beasts!" Everyone watched as they flew around. "Newgate is an idiot." Zod lets out a scream... And bursts on fire. Kent is burnt, and jumps off. Zod looks to Kent, and throws a gear spear at him. Kent dodges the attack, but the spear splits apart, and pierces his leg. Kent held his wound and pulled out the metal before placing a metal plate over his wound. "Im gonna cut his wings off..." Kent muttered under his breath. "Gia Gia no Batorugia!" A light suit of black armor encased itself around Kent. Lightning cackled around it as he turned around. "It's been quite a while since I've used this." Kent said his voice distorted and robotic. Kent jumped forward to Zod and drove him into the ground. Zod looked to Kent, and fired laser beams from his eyes at Kent. Kent dodged the beams and looked down to Zod. "WHAT CAN'T YOU DO?!" "Hey, I was created for this." "CREATED?!!" Kent threw Zod away. "No wonder why you're not even like a demon. Fuck this, I'm done." Kent jumped up high out of the cave. He put his hands together and formed a three pronged trident. "GIA GIA NO NEPTUNE'S TRIDENT!!" Kent pulled his hand back, and chunked the trident into the cave and stabs Zod into the ground. Shin looked up to Kent. "He has too many destructive and flashy moves." Zod stayed still, and chuckled. "Please... I made that move when I was 10." Razor blades cut Kent's body up. "For the legendary Kent... You're not very strong." Kent landed on his feet and exhaled. "I'm not done. I still have a few tricks left." Kent swiped his hand across the air, leaving a trail of lightning. A large black blade formed out of Kent's arm, with thousands of volts of electricity running along it. "RAIJU BLADE!!" Kent swiped the sword cutting across Zod's body. Zod spat out the lightning. "Lightning doesn't work against me!" "I know." Kent stated as he slammed a gigantic hammer onto Zod. "HAMMER KING!!" Zod sprang up like an accordion, and had his body split in half. "You know, this has been fun... But I'm bored now." Large tentacles spring from the body, and darkness swells around Zod. "It's time to have fu..." Orwell round house kicks Zod into the sky. "Hello Kent." Kent stares at Orwell's, and nervously laughs. "Oh... Oh shit." - The marines met up with Edwin. "Edwin! What're you doing?!" Arthur asked. "It's not right!!" Edwin looked back to Arthur. "It's just something to do. Not many people can keep me entertained. It's been so long since I've actually had a challenge." "But Orwell... I hate to say this... He's too strong!" "That's why it's fun! Not since Whitebeard or Roger since I had this fun." Porter walked to Arthur. "Come on Arthur. We are bound to do anything Edwin wants. We have no say." "I know... Sometimes this job is a drag... And sometimes it explodes in insanity. Today is that day." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc